


Every Ounce of Love

by nottoolateforthegame



Series: 31 Days of Porn 2017 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, John Whump, M/M, Making Love, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottoolateforthegame/pseuds/nottoolateforthegame
Summary: John pours every ounce of love he has for Sherlock into making love to the man before him.





	1. Cover for Every Ounce of Love




	2. Chapter 2

John slid his hand down a pale back, pushing _just so_ to get the angle he wanted. Dark curls topped the head pressed to the bed. John took a moment to admire the view. Miles of pale skin, flushed with arousal, spread before him wantonly.

He had spent the last half hour preparing the man in front of him, using tongue and hands to loosen him up, opening him enough to take John’s generous cock with ease.

A groan sounded from the head of the bed.

“Please. God. Please fuck me already!”

John chuckled at the needy demand. He used both hands to part the curvy cheeks before him and lined up, teasing at the hole with just the tip of his cock. He watched it twitch in anticipation, as the head of his lover tossed against the bed and his hips rolled back, trying to entice John to hurry.

John licked his lips and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the lower back of the man before him, reverent and gentle. Then he slid home, slowly, carefully.

"All right?” he asked when he was fully seated.

“Yes!” a desperate gasp.

John began to rock gently into the tight heat surrounding his cock, a slow sliding roll of the hips. His hands cradled hips, thumbs rubbing soft circles into the pale flesh there.

He wanted to make this last. He needed to take this slow, to pour every ounce of love he had felt for Sherlock over the years into what was happening here and now. He leaned down, pressing kisses into the slightly salty, sweaty skin of the other man’s back.

The other man began rocking back into him, and John felt his arousal flare. His own hips began to snap at the end of each thrust, and soon his pace picked up. He reached around to grasp the other man's hard prick, stroking in time to his thrusts. He flicked a twist at the end of each stroke.

The man beneath him started crying out, begging John to hurry, to finish him off, to come inside him. John groaned and buried his face in his lover's back. He slid the hand not occupied up to pinch and roll a nipple.

John felt a hot spurt of semen flow over his hand even as the body beneath him quaked and the heat surrounding him clenched impossibly tighter.

“Oh God Sherlock!” John cried out tumbling over the edge into bliss.

He roused himself a few minutes later, turning them onto their sides after sliding out of his lover. The other man started to pull away, to sit up. Johns arms tightened around him.

“Stay. Please. Just let me hold you-just a little while?” John's voice was thick with emotion.

The other man stilled, and John relaxed, face once again pressing to his back. Soon, John drifted off to sated sleep.

When he woke in the morning, he found a note.

_“Whoever this Sherlock bloke is, you should tell him.”_

Too late, thought John. Sherlock was gone, and never coming back. Even the world's only consulting detective couldn't come back from the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> First, apologies for labeling John/Sherlock when it was an OMC. In my defense, John was 100% pretending that man was Sherlock. 
> 
> For [ AtlinMerrick’s ](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com/post/159721211399/porn-challenge-2017-any-fandom-any-length-of) [ 31 Days of Porn Challenge ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/31_Days_of_Porn_Challenge_2017).
> 
> Prompt #1-Pretending
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://nottoolateforthegame.tumblr.com/)


End file.
